


Mark on the skin

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Energy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Noctis is alive, Promptis - Freeform, after the ending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Sometimes, Prompto thinks about the brand on his skin





	Mark on the skin

Prompto looked at the drawing he had imprinted on his skin. For him that bar code was the source of his anxieties, fears and pain.

Whenever he looked at that trademark imprinted on his skin he couldn't think of the fact that it was just a clone created in the laboratory, a weapon built only for war.

Sometimes he thought of the words that his "father" Verstael had defined as a failed experiment, causing what he had laboriously built together with Noctis and his friends to collapse.

Only the help of Aranea, Pyra and also of Lunafreya had prompted him to return to Noctis and his friends, despite what he had discovered about his origins.

And Noctis had accepted it. And Gladio and Ignis had accepted it. And it had all come so fast and natural that it had seemed to him a simple illusion or a joke of Ardyn.

And despite these certainties, at times he continued to be the prey of terrible nightmares, even now that Ardyn had been defeated and Noctis had become the new King of Insomnia.

Sometimes when he discovered the tattoo, he was afraid to look in the mirror to avoid seeing the image of a magitek soldier reflected.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Noctis enter the double room and silently watch his companion's back for a few seconds.

After that time Noctis asked with a worried voice: "Is something wrong?" Are you OK?-.

Prompto bump and instinctively went to cover his tattoo with his hand and replied stammering: - All right ... Noct! -.

Noctis sighed as he cleared the distance between him and his companion. The King took Prompto's wrist with one hand and immediately went to kiss the bar code with immense sweetness.

Prompto blushed as Noctis said in a sweet and serious voice: "You must not be afraid to hide this tattoo." It does not establish who you are! You are Prompto and you are an extraordinary person and the person I love. What does it matter how or where you were born.-. And he hugged him tightly.

Prompto remained motionless, while the warmth and heartbeat of Noctis calmed him and erased the doubts that plagued his mind and his heart.

The blond smiled and while he returned that embrace and let himself be shipwrecked in that sea of feelings, he said in a simple and liberating tone: "I am Prompto and that is what matters". A tear slid as he kissed Noctis on the lips.


End file.
